


Secrets of the Resistance- Star Wars Oneshots

by sara_solana



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Issues, Badass Rey, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Redemption, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, M/M, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Poe Dameron/Finn Fluff, Rey Needs A Hug, Rose Tico Deserved Better, Soft Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_solana/pseuds/sara_solana
Summary: A series of oneshots concerning mainly the members of the Resistance fleet, with some added fun from the nefarious First Order crew- including newly-appointed Knight of Ren, Lanza Ruellis. Drunken confessions lead to startling realizations, mutinies are planned, and Forcebonds bring together the most unlikely pair in the galaxy. Chaos reigns free, but the Force will guide them... right?
Relationships: Kaydel Ko Connix & Rose Tico, Kaydel Ko Connix/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Ijustfellintothissendhelp





	1. Overview

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I am still working on TTF&ATS, but I decided to take a little break after some wonderful headcanons from my dear friend Lili.  
> Lili, if you're seeing this, I love and adore you! Thanks for inspiring me to write again, love.

Hello, Padawans and Jedi-Masters (or Sith Lords) alike!  
  
This is Sara Solana, coming at you with some... admittedly random oneshots, but I promise it'll be going somewhere! If I like the way I end up setting things up, I may make this a story of its own. To clarify, here are some of the pre-determined relationships that Lili and I have set up:

-Kylo Ren/Ben Solo & Rey Kenobi (F you J.J.)

-Finn & Poe Dameron

-Lt. Kaydel Ko Connix & Rose Tico

-Lanza Ruellis/Ren & Gen. Armitage Hux (unconfirmed)

Most of the stories will be revolving around these characters, with some added appearances from the OT gang, and maybe even some poorly-placed Force ghosts, depending on how things go! I'm very excited to get this work started, and I'm more excited to be able to share it with you guys!

With love,

Sara.


	2. Lieutenant, Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a near-escape from the Resistance base at D'Qar (and its subsequent destruction), Lieutenant Kaydel Ko Connix and Captain Poe Dameron get to talking while fleeing from the First Order.

**Storyline One:** Lieutenant, Captain

**Location:** Bridge of the  _ Raddus _ , Deep Space

**Current Year:** 34 ABY (Beginning of TLJ)

Waiting.

Perhaps the worst thing when fighting a war. Waiting for the enemy to desist, waiting for an opportunity, waiting to see the damage done, the lives lost, the hope that would dwindle as the First Order captured yet another system.

The Resistance was already on borrowed time, and as far as newly-promoted Lieutenant Kaydel Ko Connix was concerned, it wouldn’t last much longer. That being said, they still had to keep their spirits up- for the sake of each other, if not themselves. 

Their base on D’Qar was destroyed before their very eyes, and now what little remained of their fleet was evacuating to the next available planet-Crait. It was a lonely little thing, located in a distant system, and was distant enough from First Order operations that they likely wouldn’t be found. There were only a few ships among them now- the one they were currently stationed on being the  _ Raddus _ : General Organa’s flagship. 

As far as they knew, they had evaded being tracked thus far, and Connix herself was now one of the officers placed in charge of making sure they stayed hidden. She’d authorized and supervised the evacuation of D’Qar, and had only narrowly escaped with the rest of the fleet before watching the base implode. This had earned her the promotion from junior controller to Lieutenant, but she wasn’t entirely sure she deserved it. The evacuation itself was hardly a success, seeing as the once-proud militia was now reduced to the inhabitants of a singular Star Cruiser, but her service seemed to have given her a bit of favor in the eyes of General Organa.

_ That, or they were simply desperate for com controllers. _

Either way, she now had a mission that she could not risk straying from- even at the cost of sleep. By now, she was the only active one on the bridge. Everyone else had retired to their cabins or were elsewhere aboard the Cruiser, but Connix was alright with that. As much as her fellow officers meant to her, it was significantly easier to work without all the yelling, arguing, and the like. The pilots especially were a contributing factor- and namely Captain Poe Dameron. He was helpful when it came to the evacuation of D’Qar, but now it seemed like he was picking a fight every single day, usually with one or more of his superior officers. It was tiring, and incredibly distracting, though she admired his courage. The day she ever voiced opposition to one of Organa’s plans would likely be the day she died- which, as far as she knew, was drawing closer and closer.

“Still working, Lieutenant?”

The voice came from behind her, both startling and annoyingly familiar.

_ Speak of the devil. _

“Indeed, Captain Dameron. I’m on watch tonight- sent out communications to Resistance allies that the base on D’Qar is no longer viable.” Connix explained, glancing up only when he took a seat next to her, squinting at the screens with an expression that told her that the pilot didn’t understand a word of it. Smirking, she glanced back at the flashing images. “No responses as of yet, just confirmation that the message has been picked up at a few outposts closer to the Inner Rim.”

“Mhm.” Poe nodded, feigning comprehension. “Yep, we all have important jobs to do.”

“Still upset that the General won’t let you fly ahead, shoot some TIE-Fighters, watch them explode?” She raised an eyebrow, curious about why he was here in the first place.

Poe simply sighed, running a hand through his hair with an expression of utter defeat. Of all reactions, this was one that Connix had been perhaps the least prepared for.

“I mean, yeah.” He shrugged. “I can fly anything, anywhere, any time, but I’m stuck on this kriffing Star Cruiser with everyone else, just  _ watching _ as the First Order takes more and more of the galaxy.” Shaking his head, he went on. “Can’t lead a fleet like Leia, and I’m not disappearing off to a mythical Jedi island like Rey... but I can fly an X-Wing like nobody’s business. I’m a pilot, that’s what I do, except... I can’t.”

Connix thought for a moment, unsure of how to respond. Even more confusing was why he was confiding in her with this information, and it wasn’t until the faint scent of alcohol wafted off his breath that she realized he was drunk.

_ Ah, so that was why _ .

For whatever reason, she was not surprised. She’d seen how the lack of control was eating away at him, and part of her understood the feeling. “You can do more than you know. I’m sure you’ll be back in an X-Wing as soon as we land on Crait.” Offering Poe a reassuring smile, she glanced away from the screens again to look at him. He looked... tired.

They all were.

“For what it’s worth, you’re the best pilot we have- cocky as you are when you say it, it’s the truth. What’s going to happen if the General gets so upset that you can’t even step foot in the hangar? Not only would you not get to fly, but we’d lose our ace pilot.”

Poe paused, seeming to think the Lieutenant’s words over. Leia had already demoted him from Commander to Captain (accentuated by a slap in the face, which he deserved, but was still upset about), and he had no doubt that his rank would continue to fall should he continue to butt heads with his superiors. It wasn’t worth the risk to try again, and yet it somehow was.

“I’m glad someone acknowledges it around here.” Poe cracked a faint smile, which faded soon after, and he leaned on the control panel as he again ran a hand through his tangled hair. Kaydel tilted her head slightly, picking up on his nervous habits.

“You seem stressed. And not just about the First Order.” She noted, glancing at the screen again before swiveling her chair towards him. There had been no responses after sending the distress signal earlier, so surely there wouldn’t be any now- she could take a bit of time to talk to a fellow officer.

“Thank you for stating the obvious.” Poe rolled his eyes, even though he knew it was well-intended. “But, yes. Things are just... very complicated right now.” Her interest piqued, Kaydel gestured for him to continue, and he let out another sigh. “Things with Finn are... hard. Ever since Rey made it her mission to find Skywalker, he’s almost obsessed with going after her. I don’t know what it is, but it’s just ‘Rey’ this, and ‘Rey’ that. It’s exhausting, because of course I have to go along with it, too. And of course he won’t tell me anything about it, either...”

Kaydel listened, her gaze softening as the seemingly hard-shelled pilot began to open up to her. Thinking back on it, she realized that Finn had sort of been... distant. “It seems like you care about him very much.” She replied softly, the panels around them seeming to fade in contrast to his confessions. Poe nodded in response, albeit a bit reluctantly.

“I do.” He admitted, biting his lip. “I guess that I just... thought that we had a connection, after he got me off of that dreadnought. The kid can shoot anything, and he’s saved my ass already. Took my jacket and he wears it better than I do.” Poe laughed, a sort of sad sound. “I wanted to get to know him more, but... then D’Qar happened, which is something I don’t think either of us want to revisit.”

“You love him.”

Poe looked up in surprise, frowning slightly, but Connix’s face remained calm. It wasn’t teasing, and it definitely wasn’t a far-off assumption- both of which shocked him more than he would have liked to admit. Scanning her up and down, his frown deepened. “What if I do... what does it matter to you?” he raised an eyebrow, clearly suspicious of her intentions.

Kaydel simply shrugged in response, running her hand idly along the sideboard of the panel. “It doesn’t, really. None of my business- but I tend to be right about these sorts of things.” She glanced up at him, still smiling faintly. “You should tell him.”

“No way.” Poe scoffed, laughing for real now. “I would rather be thrown into a Sarlacc pit than do anything like that.”

“Knowing you,” She smirked, “that’s probably a more likely event than you think- but I’m serious. Even if it’s not a ‘hey, I love you’, maybe just a ‘hey, I’ve got your back’- usually goes over a bit better anyways.”

“If the opportunity presents itself,” he groaned, leaning back in his chair, “then I will tell him- but I must admit, I’m curious. Why should I trust you? What... experience do you have with flirting?”

“More than you, nerf-herder.” Connix chuckled, thoroughly enjoying the conversation the longer it continued. “Actually, probably not. Unlike yourself, I don’t prefer to make my romantic interests painfully obvious- because I’m almost entirely certain that General Organa knows you have a thing for Finn. But me? I’m under the radar.” Grinning matter-of-factly, she leaned back as well.

“Oh, really?” Poe retorted. “Because basically every time you’re in the maintenance bay, I see you looking a little too fondly at a... certain mechanic?” Connix’s eyes widened, and Poe knew he’d guessed correctly.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She shook her head, attempting to go back to focusing on the comms even as her face turned bright red.

“Oh, you most definitely do- and I’m not letting you go back to that work. Not yet, at least. My... generous alcohol consumption may be the reason for me actually expressing my emotions, but I did it nonetheless!” He leaned forward, his smile only growing wider as he watched her lean away from him. “Now, it’s your turn. Or else, I will... push this button!” Making a dramatic face, he hovered his finger over the button that would release all the escape pods. Kaydel darted forwards to move his hand, but he smacked her away with his free hand, lowering the finger that was about to push the button. Kaydel’s eyes narrowed.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Have you learned anything from this conversation?”

“General Organa would kill you-”

“Then I’m ready to die!”

“Agh, fine!” Connix finally gave in, throwing her hands up in a gesture of defeat. “Fine, you’re right. You’re right! You know that new mechanic girl? I think her name is Rose something, we haven’t really spoken... the one with the bangs that kind of go like this-” pausing to demonstrate, she made a little wave motion on either side of her head.

“The girl who’s always lugging that big cart of junk around?” Poe guessed, raising an eyebrow, and she nodded in response.

“That’s the one- but you can’t tell  _ anyone _ about this! My main priority right now should be monitoring this- oh dear, I haven’t been monitoring this- and it definitely should  _ not _ be the pretty mechanic girl!” Realizing what she admitted, she groaned, putting her face in her hands before muttering a faint, “You are the  _ worst _ .”

“Guilty as charged.” Poe replied, a shit-eating grin on his face. After a moment, however, his expression shifted to something significantly less... arrogant. Almost... thankful. “But, your embarrassing infatuation aside, thank you for letting me talk. I didn’t even realize how much the whole Finn thing was stressing me out... or that I, you know...” he trailed off.

“I know.” Connix nodded, looking away from the screens again, now that he was done taunting her. “Thanks for letting me talk, too- even if you threatened to release our only means of emergency escape if I didn’t.” She laughed, and Poe did as well, then the two of them settled into a relatively comfortable silence.

That was, until a pair of heavy boots sounded from around the corner, and a junior comm controller appeared.

“Lieutenant Connix, I’m here to relieve you of your post.” He said, somewhat awkwardly, and Connix and Poe both stood from their chairs.

“Well then.” Poe smiled, manner returning to... something that was supposed to be diplomatic, but didn’t quite make the mark. “That’s that for tonight.” Doing a small salute, he started to walk away. “Lieutenant.” He grinned, nodding at the comm controller before heading in the opposite direction of Kaydel.

“Captain.” Kaydel returned the salute, smiling faintly as she walked to the other end of the ship.


End file.
